


Sherstrade prompt: Mistletoe

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, sherlock isn't a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?”





	Sherstrade prompt: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Greg Lestrade is in bold. Sherlock Holmes is normal.

“ **Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?”**

“Astute observation as always Lestrade. I see detective 101 is doing you well.”

“ **Are you always a smart arse or just with me?”**

“Always according to my brother. Now move so I can get this done.”

“ **Why are you pulling down the mistletoe? Does Molly know?”**

“Of course not!”

“ **You know Molly is going to kill you when she finds out right?”**

“That's why I'm not going to tell Molly and neither are you. There, I think that's the last one.”

“ **Are you going to tell me why you're destroying Molly's hard work or do I have to guess?”**

“I'm not destroying it, I'm adjusting.”

“ **Adjusting? I don't think she's going to see it that way. Or the rest of the Party Committee.”**

“I am trembling in my shoes, Lestrade.”

“ **You still haven't told me why. Don't tell me you're allergic or something?”**

“I'm allergic to the sappy 'we all most feel love and happiness' horror that is Christmas time.”

“ **Wow. Are you related to the Grinch?”**

“Who?”

“ **The Grinch, from the movie? The one with- Nevermind. Seriously, Sherlock, what's going on?”**

“Nothing is going on. But if I have to addend a Christmas Ball then I don't want to run the risk of having an awkward situation simply because I stepped too much to the right and that plant is hanging above my head.”

“ **So you don't want to kiss someone? You can just do a kiss on the cheek, Sherlock. You don't have to French kiss.”**

“It's a stupid tradition.”

“ **I don't think it's stupid. The tradition stands for friendship and goodwill, what's stupid about that?”**

“Of course _you_ won't find it stupid, people _want_ to kiss you.”

“ **And they don't want to kiss you?”**

“Don't act stupid, Lestrade. It doesn't suit you.”

“ **I'm not acting stupid, Sherlock. The idea of someone not wanting to kiss you is ridiculous.”**

“Please, nobody likes me.”

“ **I like you.”**

“You tolerate me because I help you with classes. There is a difference.”

“ **Sherlock! That's not true! We're friends, of course, I like you.”**

“Okay, fine. You like me.”

“Molly likes you. And Irene and Andrew and John on most days.”

“Okay, Okay! People like me, that doesn't mean they want to kiss me. And now with the mistletoe gone, we won't be having-”

“ **I want to kiss you.”**

“Don't be cruel, Lestrade.”

“ **Sherlock, I'm not-”**

“Did Anderson put you up to this? Cause he's been looking for an opportunity to get me back ever since the Revels incident in class.”

“ **Wait, that was you?!”**

“He called Molly stupid. Anyways, tell Anderson that you made me believe it and that my disappointed face was hilarious. Do you have your phone? You can take a picture as proof.”

“ **Sherlock! Can you stop?! What are you even on about?!”**

“Or if you need video footage then we can re-enact-”

“ **STOP! You're not making any sense, Sherlock!”**

“NO, you aren't making any sense with your 'I want to kiss you' nonsense!”

“ **Why would it be nonsense?!”**

“Because it's you and I'm just- I'm just me! The freak! The weirdo! The robot that has no feelings!”

“ **Sherlock, that's-”**

“I know what people say about me Lestrade, I'm not stupid or deaf. So you wanting to kiss me can only be a joke. Haha, it was hilarious now move, I have things to do.”

“ **Sherlock, stop! Please, wait! It's not a joke!”**

“Drop it, Lestrade.”

“ **No! Sherlock, come on. Why would I lie about this? Do you really think I can be that cruel to you?”**

“No. No, I don't but maybe Anderson found a way to-”

“ **He didn't. Even if he had something over me, do you really think I would hurt you like that?”**

“.... No.”

“ **Why did you run away?”**

“Because there is no logic to your statement at all.”

“ **Logic? Sherlock, emotions don't have logic.”**

“That's why I don't trust them.”

“ **You- You think this is some sort of fluke?”**

“Christmas brings out all kinds of hopes and dreams and everything seems like a great idea but once the _festive_ cheer is over you'll realize I'm still the same smartarse freak-”

“ **Please don't call yourself that. You're not a freak, Sherlock. Hey, look at me. I mean it. Don't be so hard on yourself.”**

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“ **Isn't it obvious? I like you, Sherlock. You're my friend and I like spending time with you. Even if all we do is sit around, waiting for some guy to show up with different types of tobacco ash.”**

“Those were important, Lestrade.”

“ **I know, Sherlock. It's what I like about you. One of the reasons I like you anyway.”**

“You-”

“ **I really want to kiss you right now.”**

“You- You mean it?”

“ **Look at me, Sherlock. Really look at me and tell me I'm lying.”**

“ **Well? Can I kiss you now?”**

“There- There isn't any mistletoe.”

“ **Sure there is."**

"You carry mistletoe in your pocket?"

**"I'm always prepared, Sunshine.”**

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt here: https://vampiricallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/167696802748/festive-prompt-list and it was prompt line 2.
> 
> Enjoy and see you soon!


End file.
